Sibling Rivalry Mix-Up
by mon-ra
Summary: In a magical world, two twins find themselves in a precarious situation of their own doing. Now they have to navigate the trials of a unique magic schools if they hope to get back what they have lost. If they don't go crazy first.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a parody story I came up. It is inspired by the Nick cartoon short Sparkles & Gloom. You can see it on youtube if you are curious. Now just to let you know, that unlike my previous Gravity Falls story, I'm taken several creative liberties with this version and pretty much everyone will be reimagine in one form or another. Like for instance Dipper and Mabel will not be related at all. In fact they are not even part of the Pines family, but don't worry there are twins in this story. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget; I don't own Gravity Falls or Sparkles & Gloom.**

* * *

"You can't escape justice!" a man in shining armor yelled swinging his sword at the shadowy figure before him.

"Ha! Do you have any idea how many knights from how many kingdoms have said that to me?" an elderly female voice mocked. "Where do you think I got all my 'helping hands' from?"

The knight grunted in frustration as several 'hands' came out of the shadows and attacked him. Eventually pinning him down and restraining him! That's when this short elderly woman stepped out of the shadows. The notorious Hand Witch.

"Bravo my dear knight," the Hand Witch smirked while doing a sarcastic slow clap. "You lasted longer than most, but now I shall add your hands to my collection." The Hand Witch drawing out her knife to cut off his hands.

"We shall see about that!" the knight challenged. Calling upon all this strength, the knight preformed a spin attack, breaking free of the other hands' grip, and holding his sword to the Hand Witch's throat. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I believe I'll be keeping my hands." the Knight declaring victory.

"You're not sorry at all," the Hand Witch scoffed. Feeling that he's just rubbing it in.

"Actually I am. For you see I take no pleasure in attacking such a lovely maiden." the Knight confessed.

"You really think I'm lovely?" the Hand Witch blushed, feeling completely flabbergasted. No one, not even her mother, has ever called her that before.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," the knight insisted. Even going to far as to kissing her hand. Or at least he intended to kiss her hand but instead it turned out to be her foot that either resembled a hand or she magically replaced with someone's hand. Never the less Hand Witch was moved by the gesture, just as the knight isn't bothered at all by the fact that he just kissed her foot.

"Madam, I hope you don't find me too forward, but will you like to accompany me for eternity?" the knight proposed.

"Oh YES!" Hand Witch cried with joy. The two then climbed on his horse and the two rode off with the hands all waving goodbye to their mistress.

"Um hey what about me!" a young girl with a crown trapped inside a giant birdcage screamed.

* * *

 _The fantastical land of Gravtopia, a world of magic and wonder. Where heroic knights battle the forces of evil, protect the weak, ya-da ya-da. One such knight is Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire. Known far and wide for not only being a great knight, but for also being a tad silly and incredibly insane. Usually only taking only the most dangerous quests and impossible missions and some how defying the odds and succeeding. One such mission was to rescue the beautiful princess who was kidnapped by the evil Hand Witch, a monster known for stealing people's hands and turning them into her mindless minions. It was on this assignment however that Sir Trembley, for some reason beyond explanation, which fits his personality perfectly, fell in love with the Hand Witch and the two rode off together. Leaving behind the princess still imprisoned; but don't worry she got rescued...eventually._

 _Years later, the two settled down in a forest called the Haunted Woods, where Sir Trembley build for them a lovely cottage. The two spent their days with Sir Trembley taking odd quests for treasures and gold. While Hand Witch had been terrorizing the locals for fun and also to steal groceries. Soon the oddly strange but happy couple was blessed with kids. Twin daughters; the sweet dark brown hair Mabel, and the wicked golden haired Pacifica. Mabel grew up to be a rather plain and homely girl but she had a heart of gold and a general positive attitude even in the most bleakest of situations. Pacifica on the other hand was beautiful as she was malicious. Sinister and conniving, she's always thinking of new ways to torture not only her sister but other people as well._

 _As the two grew up, they quickly developed of their magical affinities. Mabel, wanting to bring joy and happiness to the world, developed Sparkle magic. Which manifests in a beautiful display of rainbow colored dusts that always had a positive effects. Such as helping flowers bloom, healing minor injuries, or just generally helping with chores. Mabel dreams of one day meeting with a handsome prince or brave knight that will take notice of her magic and then get married and together make the world a better place._

 _Pacifica, due to her malice, had Gloom magic. Often coming out as black smoke or sludge that both literally and figuratively rains on people's parade. Her goal is to one day become the most powerful witch in the world and create a massive storm that will bring misery to everyone on the planet._

* * *

On one seemingly average normal day, Mabel stepped outside her simple cottage home. Once outside she was happily greeted by her several animal critters; squirrels, rabbits, birds, and even a raccoon. All of whom are her furry friends. "Hey there friends, it's so good to see you all again!" Mabel laughed as she gave each and every critter a hug. "Wait there's someone missing," Mabel doing a quick head count. "Where's Steve?" Mabel asked on the of the squirrels. The squirrel squeaked in response. "Oh no he didn't!" Mabel cursed. A few seconds later, Mabel and her animal friends headed to the back yard that had a huge sign that said: 'Keep out Mabel and your little rodents too!' along with a badly drawn of picture of Mabel head crossed out along with some other poorly drawn animals. Ignoring the sign, Mabel barged her way in. "Pacifica! Are you here sis?" Mabel called out.

"I know you can't read, that's why I added a picture." Pacifica said critically standing next to a small camp fire.

"And it's a very nice picture," Mabel complimented without a hint of sarcasm. "But I'm not here to judge your work. I'm here because Steve is missing. Have you seen him?"

"Even if I had I have no idea who that is," Pacifica replied honestly slowly tiptoeing in front of her fire. True Pacifica doesn't bother to learn who are Mabel's so called friends, she did have an idea of who her sister is talking about.

"Say sis, what is that delicious smell?" Mabel wondered sniffing the air.

"Nothing it's my latest potion! Now get out of here!" Pacifica trying to push Mabel away.

Suspecting something is wrong, Mabel circled around her sister and to her horror, saw a squirrel's carcass on a spit! "STEVE!" Mabel cried. "YOU MONSTER!" Mabel casting some sparkle spell at Pacifica.

Pacifica quickly countered by dousing the sparkles with her smoke of gloom. "Hey I warned you to keep your pests out of my side or else I'd roast them!" Pacifica reminded her as she blasted some black sludge at Mabel.

"I didn't think you're serious!" Mabel cried using her sparkles to clean the goo off her clothes.

"I'm always serious!' Pacifica yelled back. They prepared to casts more spells at each other when their parents came in to see what the commotion was about.

"Enough!" Trembley yelled punching the ground that sent a shock wave that dispelled the girl's magic. "What is going on here?"

Pacifica...she...she..." Mabel sobed pointing to squirrel still cooking over the fire.

Hand Witch walked over and picked up squirrel by the stick. "Did you do this?" Hand Witch asked her daughter.

"Yes," Pacifica confessed.

"Well shame on you!" Hand Witch scolded. "I've told you time and time again you need to base the meat with BBQ sauce first otherwise it will come out all dry!" Hand Witch lectured as she took a bite out of the squirrel.

"Sorry mom, I'll remember that for next time." Pacifica shooting a nasty look at her sister.

"That is not the issue here!" Mabel protested. "That was my friend!"

"Mabel has a point dear," Trembley stepping in. "Pacifica can't go around messing with Mabel's things."

"Oh sure take her side," Pacifica snubbed.

"Hey mom always takes you side!" Mabel argued. This caused the two to once again break down fighting. Only this time instead of casting spells like they were doing before, now they were rolling on the ground punching each other.

"Alright break it up you two!" Trembley picking the two girls up with each hand and holding up separately. Even though he's a bit old, he's still pretty strong.

"Honestly you are both going to be 13 soon. I'd thought that you'd grown out of this sibling rivalry by now." Hand Witch sighed sadly.

"NO WAY!" Mabel and Pacifica screamed at the same time.

"Well at least they've agreed on something. It's a start." Trembley laughed as he hugged his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ew gross," again the girls gagging at the same time.

"How can mom tolerate dad's sappiness?" Pacifica whispered critically.

"Or dad with mom's grossness," Mabel added.

"Well you know what your mother and I always say," Trembley smiling at his wife.

"Oh no," Mabel and Pacifica groaned. Not wanting to hear this again.

"I might be bad," Hand Witch quoted.

"And I might be good," Trembley continued.

"But together we're it okay!" they finished together.

"Yeah yeah," Pacifica brushed off.

"We get it," Mabel smiled. While she appreciates the positive message, it is kind of awkward seeing her parents all lovey dovey with each other. "See." the two girls reluctantly hugged each other in order to put an end to their parent's pontificating.

"Well that's good," Trembley smiled. Happy to see his girls getting along but then his expression became kind of sad for some reason.

"And even more good news, we think that the two of you are ready to go to Mystica Falls Academy." Hand Witch announced.

"Mystica Falls," the two girls eyes widen with marvel. "The greatest magical boarding school in the world, where all the legendary witches and wizards go for training."

"There I can find a handsome prince or brave knight who will take notice of how helpful my magical powers are and ask me to be their partner in helping make the world a better place." Mabel swooned.

"That will be a waste," Pacifica scoffed. "Me I will learn from the most powerful witches in the land. Eventually becoming a god level sorceress and then I shall conquer the world!" Pacifica laughing manically. Much to the dismay and admiration of her family.

"Well it's good to have goals," Trembley supporting both of his daughter's dreams. Crying a single tear at the fact that they will be gone during the school year.

* * *

A few days later, Trembley and Hand Witch dropped off Mabel and Pacifica at the majestic Mystica Falls Academy. Due to them needing to get back to work, they entrusted the girls with all the necessary paper work to register themselves before leaving. Just outside the entrance, the girls took a moment to take in at how grand the school looks. It looked like two castles, one white as the clouds on the right side, and the left side black as the deepest depths of a cave, with an equally majestic waterfall cutting in between the two schools.

"Wow, that must be Cloud Castle. The place that trains the greatest heroes of all time." Mabel marveling at the white side.

"Big deal, it's nothing compared to Deep Dungeon. All of the most vicious monster and cruelest witches came from here, and I'll be one of them." Pacifica rubbing her hands evilly.

"Unless they kick you out for grilling the mascot," Mabel sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Hey I wouldn't go a thing like that!" Pacifica objected.

"You did it to Steve!" Mabel accused.

"That was completely different! I didn't grill him, I rotisseried him." Pacifica corrected her sister.

"Oh them is fighting words!" Mabel pulling up her sleeves.

"Oh is little miss goody two shoes going to throw a fit? What will mom and dad say?" Pacifica mocked.

"They aren't here!" Mabel noted before spraying Pacifica with sparkle dust that turned her clothes into beautiful flowers.

"Ew gross," Pacifica pulling he flowers out. Luckily her real clothes were still under all the flowers. "You'll pay for that you mushroom sniffer!" Pacifica countered by turning Mabel's hair into mushrooms.

"FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" the other students began chanting as they gathered around to watch the show. At this point Mabel was casting so hard, pushing herself to the limit, that her sparkle magic evolved. Instead of spraying sparkle dust, she was now casting complete rainbows. The same thing was happening to Pacifica. Instead of black smoke and sludge, she's actually conjuring dark storm clouds that shoot lighting bolts! As the rainbows and lighting bolts collided, it caused a massive explosion that knocked the two girls out!

"Hey are you alright?" a voice asked the two girls.

"I'm fine, thank you," Mabel thanked the stranger helping her up.

"What hit me? Don't touch me!" Pacifica hissing at this guy who looks like a janitor.

"Okay if you want to be rude about it," the janitor backing away.

"Don't mind my sister," Mabel apologizing for Pacifica. "Who are you?"

"Me oh I'm the custodian of Mystica Falls Academy. You can call me Soos." Soos introduced himself.

"Hi Soos. I'm Mabel and this is my sister Pacifica. We're new students just starting today." Mabel introducing herself and her sister. Showing Soos their application.

"Whoa if you're planning on registering then you better hurry. You two were out for so long that registration for this semester is almost over. If you don't sign up now, you'll have to wait until next year." Soos warned.

"WHAT!?" the two girls jumped as they ran passed Soos and rushed to the admin office. "Bye Soos!" Mabel yelled wanting to be polite.

"Hope you get in," Soos responded back waving at the two girls.

* * *

The two girls found themselves in an empty hall with two doors on opposite sides of the room. One was a flashy golden door decorated with jewels. The other looked like a giant skull with flames in the eyes. Right between them was a lone desk with an elf girl sitting down with her feet on the desk and playing with a magi-pad.

"Um excuse me but is this the admin office?" Mabel asked.

"You're in luck. You two made it before the deadline." the elf said coldly not taking her eyes off the magi-pad.

"Oh thank goodness," Mabel breathing a sigh of relief. "Um here's are applications, miss..." Mabel and Pacifica handing the papers to the Elf.

"Tambry," the elf showing her name tag as she took the girls' applications. Tambry then tossed them into the paper shredder without even looking at them.

"HEY!" the girls objected. "I thought you said we made it!"

"You did, but we don't use that old system anymore. Now we use scam-tron." Tambry explained. Pressing a button on her desk a magic eye appeared and began scanning the two girls. "It gives us a perfect reading on your abilities and schedules all the perfect classes for you with two extra curricula of your choosing.

"Don't you mean scan-tron?" Mabel wondered as she was getting scanned.

"Whatever," Tambry rolling her eyes in disinterest. They waited for a couple of seconds until the scam-tron posted its results. "Okay Mabel Knightwitch, age: 12, assign to room 1313 of Deep Dungeon. Your class schedule will be sent in the following morning."

"WHAT?" Mabel screamed in disbelief.

"Ha ha, I knew you were evil." Pacifica laughed.

Ignoring them Tambry continued. "Pacifica Knightwitch, age: 12, assigned to room 777 of Cloud Castle. Your class schedule will be sent the following morning."

"WHAT? HOW? WHY? I'm supposed to go to Deep Dungeon!" Pacifica objected.

"I wanted to go to Cloud Castle," Mabel cried.

"Look according to the readout Mabel has gloom magic. Which is dark magic. So it's only logical for her to go to Deep Dungeon. Pacifica has sparkle magic. Which is of course good, and all good magic goes to Cloud Castle." Tambry explained showing them the results.

"But how? Why do you have my gloom magic!" Pacifica accused.

"Take it, I don't want it! I want my sparkle magic back!" Mabel cried.

"How did this happen?" both girls demanded.

"By any chance we're you two involved in that huge explosion that happened earlier today?" Tambry asked.

"Yes," both girls confessed.

"I take it that you two were fighting?"

"Yes."

"That explains it," Tambry laughed. The two girls looked at her in confusion. "You see during an extreme bout of sibling rivalry, magical affinities can sometimes be switched." Tambry explained.

"How long does this last?" the girls asked.

"Oh between one day," Tambry looking it up on her magi-pad. The girls breathing a sigh of relief, believing that they can handle one day. "And one lifetime." Tambry finished reading off.

"A lifetime!" the girls screamed. "This can't be happening! We've got to do something!"

"Of course this sort of thing had to happen at the last moment of the day," Tambry groaned. "Look girls I feel for you I really do, but it's getting late. So why don't you go to your rooms and sort this out later?" Tambry proposed.

"There's no way I'm going to Cloud Castle!" Pacifica protested.

"And I can't go to Deep Dungeon!" Mabel cowered.

"Sorry it's out of my hands. The scan-tron has decided your school year. At least for this semester. You can try again next semester. Hopefully you'll be back to normal by then." Tambry suggested. Wanting them to go away so that she can go back to goofing off.

"Don't you mean scam-tron," Pacifica hissed. She's really starting to hate this new method of registering. At least the old system would still have her affinity as gloom magic.

"But you know that we have the wrong powers and the wrong assignments. Can't you do anything to help us?" Mabel begged.

"Well there is one thing I can do," Tambry considered.

"Anything!" the girls pleaded.

"You'd asked for it," Tambry pressing a button on her desk labeled security. Just then two giants, one dressed in knights armor and the other in barbarian leather came in. The knight grabbed Pacifica while the barbarian picked up Mabel. Ignoring their protests the knight carried Pacifica through the golden door to Cloud Castle, and the barbarian rudely throws Mabel into the skull door's mouth to Deep Dungeon. "Freshmen am I right," Tambry shaking her head in annoyance. With the Scan-tron eye nodding in agreement.

* * *

After entering the golden door, Pacifica found herself being blinded by a bright light. As the light faded, she found herself in a beautiful marble hall. With floors so clean that you can see your reflection in it. There were people of all ages wandering about, all with big smiles and shiny teeth. Even worst they were polite and courteous, going so far as to apologizing for things that they didn't even do. But the worst thing of all, there were little adorable critters running around freely. Not only that, but some were even helping the princess types with fixing their hair and delivering them some fresh fruits. It was too much for Pacifica to bear!

* * *

Mabel screamed in terror as she fell down what seemed like a bottomless hole. That is until she stopped. Slowly opening her eyes Mabel then screamed in horror being in a filthy cave with cobwebs, slime, and mold everywhere. Even worst she was surrounded by trolls, ogres, and every type of monster that she'd only read about. Some of which were grabbing tiny animals like mice and lizards right off the walls and then eating them. It's too much for Mabel to bear!

* * *

 **"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the two girls screamed so loudly that it could be heard all the back to their cottage home in the Haunted Woods.


	2. Day in the Light:Dark

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Sparkles & Gloom.**

* * *

A day in the Light

The sun rose over Mystica Falls Academy. Shining on Cloud Castle. As the light peered through the windows, Pacifica slowly opened her tired eyes. She have had a terrible night. The beds in Cloud Castle are literally made of clouds, so soft that it felt like you were sleeping on air, which you technically are. For someone like Pacifica who prefers a hard surface to sleep on, clouds are incredibly uncomfortable. She tried sleeping on the floor but even that was too soft. Meaning that she didn't get that much sleep. Pacifica had planned to just stay in her room for the entire semester until she can get her magic back from her idiot sister but as she laid in her bed about a dozen happy blue birds flew in and started singing. Apparently singing birds is what they use for an alarm clock, and they won't stop singing until she got out of bed! After getting up Pacifica made her way to the bathroom. Without even touching anything or even uttering a single command, the bathroom instantly conjured up a fluffy little rain cloud that gave her a warm shower. It then generated a nice breeze to dry her off. Pacifica walked over to the mirror where the same blue birds flew in and started working on her hair. Seeing the birds try different hair styles on her finally drove her over the edge.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PESTS OR I'LL ROAST YOU!" Pacifica trying to swat the birds away. Surprisingly the birds were not bothered by this action against them. They simply continued singing their happy song waiting for an opening so that they can go back to working on her hair. Seeing how fighting this is pure folly, Pacifica reluctantly allowed the birds to groom her.

As Pacifica exited the bathroom she was startled at seeing ten toes right in front of her face! "Oops sorry," a girls voice apologized. Pacifica looked down to see her roommate Emma Sue standing upside down. "I sometimes forget how much seeing feet freaks people out."

"Which begs the question to why you're always upside down?" Pacifica asked.

"Well I come from the high mountains. So I've always had to look down on the world and everybody in it. Now that I'm on the surface I want to look up to everybody so..."

"Thank you," Pacifica cutting her off while covering her ears. "I just want to know why not hear your life's story."

"Oops I'm sorry," Emma apologized again. "Oh we better hurry or we'll be late for breakfast. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!" Without waiting for a response, Emma grabbed Pacifica's arm with her leg and dragged her to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, Pacifica was appalled to see nothing but fruits and plain yogurt with some assorted nuts for breakfast. Apparently this is what's known as the Princesses' choice meal. Healthy and helps watch your figure. Pacifica could hear her stomach demanding for some meat, but sadly that is not an option. After getting their tray, Emma led Pacifica to table with two other girls. One had light skin with long brown hair tied into a plat and worn over her shoulder wearing a pink dress. The other had dark skin with curly hair wearing a dress with a log logo on it. "Hi girls, this is my new roommate Pacifica." Emma introducing her to her friends. "Pacifica this is Mayz from the kingdom Cornia and Timbra from the River Lands."

"You can call me Log," Timbra insisted.

"Why log?" Pacifica wondered.

"Oh boy here we go again," Mayz and Emma giggled.

"Oh because I'm the river log race champion for the past 3 years!" Log bragged showing off pictures of her riding a log down rapids and crossing the finish line. "Which is why my people sent me to this school. To show that I'm the best."

"Great," Pacifica rolling her eyes. "So what's your story?" she asked Mayz.

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm just good at solving riddles." Mayz blushed as if she was embarrassed to admit it.

"But isn't that what the people of Cornia are famous for? I mean you guys made the world's first labyrinth, the Corn Maze I think it's called." Pacifica recalled. The Corn Maze is famous through out the land not only due to its size but the fact that you have to solve hard puzzles if you'd ever hope to get out. One man was rumored to have been stuck in the maze for 30 years.

"Yes but I cleared it in 15 minutes. That's how I earned the name Maze. Which I changed the spelling so that it's my own." Mayz revealed.

 _'An upside down girl, a log obsessed freak, and a corn head. Is everyone in this school a weirdo? Mabel would have fit in so perfectly here.'_ Pacifica thought to herself. Soon the group got down to talking about the latest gossip. Who's the handsomest boy, who's the best teacher, and of course who they plan to go to the prom with. All subjects that Pacifica wanted to avoid.

"Pacifica is there something wrong?" Mayz asked.

"Huh, what? Oh there's nothing wrong why do you ask?" Pacifica trying to hide her disinterest in these girls.

"You haven't touched your yogurt. Aren't you hungry?" Mayz asked. As a master of riddles she's also a natural detective.

"Oh no it's fine. It's just that I'd like a little meat with my breakfast. Is there a way I can get some bacon or eggs?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm sorry but no. You see because the Deep Dungeon school is right next door to us, Cloud Castle and everybody in it has a 'Protect from Evil' charm placed on it. As such all the animals here cannot be harmed for any reason, including the eggs. The closest thing we have to meat is the soy patties that they serve at lunch." Emma explained.

"Great," Pacifica groaned. This would explains why the birds weren't bothered by her swatting them earlier. They were protected. "So why are the two schools together? Why not have Deep Dungeon and Cloud Castle separate?" Pacifica wondered.

"Budget cuts," the three girls answered at the same time.

"Of course," Pacifica rolling her eyes. Things didn't get much better in classes. All the students sat quietly paying attention to everything the teachers were saying. No one interrupted or caused any sort of commotion. Desperate for some action, Pacifica tried to shoot some spitballs but thanks to the Protect from Evil enchantment the spitballs vanished before hitting anyone. Meaning that she can't even spit at people for fun. Pacifica's eye twitch with annoyance. This place was becoming more and more unbearable. She was just about to explode when she heard some kind of commotion coming from outside the class. Curious everyone ran outside to two boys arguing. One was a tall boy with black hair wearing a shirt with a heart insignia. The other was a short kid with a pine tree logo. "What's going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Robbie and Dipper are at it again," Emma sighed.

"Who?"

"Robbie is the captain of the Valentine clan and Dipper the leader of Pine Tree team. They are both training to be heroes and they kind of have a bit of a rivalry." Emma explained. Pacifica couldn't help but grin. This actually sounds exciting.

"You take that back!" Dipper demanded. "No one says that about my team!"

"Make me squirt!" Robbie laughed.

"Then I challenge you to a showdown!" Dipper declared.

"So be it," Robbie accepted. All the student in the area were engulfed in a bright light and soon found themselves in an arena with Robbie and Dipper on the field; and they were not alone. Robbie was with three other boys who Emma identified as Lee, Nate, and Thompson. Over at Dipper's side there was Mermando, Gabe, and Norman.

Since this is the first time Pacifica has ever seen a challenge, she didn't know what to expect; but judging how everyone is so nice to each other and how the protection spell keeps everyone from harm, she didn't really expect much from this match. So she was pleasantly surprised to see the six boys running up and attacking each other and getting hurt in the process. "I though no one can hurt each other here?" Pacifica wondered.

"The only exception is here in the arena. All hero students can come here when there's training or a challenge is called. Along with anyone in the immediate area so that we can watch." Emma explained.

"So what are Dipper and Robbie doing?" Pacifica wondered since they didn't join in the fight. Instead they were standing on these platforms posing like those male models in Mabel's magazines.

"They are doing the Hero Pose," Emma whispered. Pacifica just stared at her in confusion. "You know how most magic spells are usually cast by incantations or potions right?" Pacifica nodded. "Well heroes casts spells by posing heroically. Each pose is a different spell. Usually the team captain stays back as they casts spells to help their team fight. Such as power up spells, healing spells, and such. The winner is the one who can take down the captain down from the platform."

Now that Pacifica got the basics of the game she gave it her full attention. Every time Robbie strikes a pose his body began to radiate with a strange light. Once engulfed in this light his teammates had various effects, sometimes they got stronger, or quicker, or they are able to perform some magical attack! Over on Dipper's side, things were not going so well for them. When Dipper poses, his body only slightly glows, flicker really. You'd miss it if you blinked. That meant that he couldn't enhance his team as well as Robbie was. Which didn't bold well for his teammates who were getting a thrashing.

"Give it up kid! You're no match for us!" Robbie yelled at Dipper trying to get him to concede.

"Never!" Dipper shot back. "A true hero never gives up! It is better to lose with dignity that to surrender in disgrace."

"I wonder if your team feels the same," Robbie pointing out how badly injured Dipper's team was. In fact they were begging him to call off the match, causing Dipper to wonder if it is better just to throw in the towel.

Over at the bleachers Pacifica was getting annoyed by Dipper's speech. She's always found the whole 'hero' thing to be pretentious and arrogant; and seeing those words coming from such a weak little boy just makes her angry. So angry that she just wanted to hit him; but she can't because of that darn protection spell. That's when she remembered that they are at the arena, and according to Emma, this is the one place you can attack other students. Focusing on her powers, Pacifica casts a ball of sparkle dust at Dipper hoping that it will at least hurt him.

On the field Dipper looked sadly at the state of his team. As much as he wanted to continue fighting he can't let his friends suffer. He was about to surrender when Pacifica's sparkles reached his body, unexpectedly giving him a burst of energy. Not knowing what's going on, Dipper suddenly pointed his right finger to the sky with his right leg stepping out, the 'Call to Arms' pose. A basic spell that gives your team the courage and strength to fight on. Unlike before when he just dimly glowed, this time a flash of bright rainbow colors flooding out of Dipper's body. Shining on Mermando, Gabe, and Norman, their injuries completely healed. Not only that but they too felt a surge of power. Mermando, being a merman, conjured up a huge tidal wave! Gabe, a puppet master, summoned several shark puppets that turned into full size sharks surfing the wave! Norman, the gnome, split himself into dozens of tiny versions of himself and started riding the sharks right at their opponents! This triple combo ruthlessly assaulted Robbie's team, quickly turning the tide of the match.

Back in the stands, Pacifica face palmed herself. She had completely forgotten that she has Mabel's sparkle magic that only has a positive effects. So instead of hurting Dipper she accidentally helped him. In more ways than she can possibly imagine. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Emma and her friends.

Robbie was shocked and bewildered. Never did he think that the runt can do such an amazing heroic pose. Seeing his friends losing, Robbie jumped off his platform and punched the ground. Sending off a shock wave that dispelled everyone's attacks. Leaving behind only a small puddle of water with some poorly made wet sock puppets and a bunch of gnomes running around in circles until they all crashed into each other reforming Norman. Pacifica instantly recognized that move since her father would often use it to cancel out her and Mabel's magic. Hinting that her father must have studied here. "I concede," Robbie announced giving Dipper's team the win. As the audience cheered Dipper and his teammates all got into a victory pose, but without Pacifica's sparkles his body barely glowed, causing many to wonder if the last time was a fluke.

Later in her room, Pacifica thought back to everything that happen on her first day. How pleasantly annoying everyone is, how everyone in Cloud Castle is protected from harm, and there is what happen to Dipper during the hero's dual. Helping him was the last thing on Pacifica's mind but somehow her magic made him stronger. No not her magic, Mabel's magic! For whatever reason, Mabel's sparkle magic made Dipper's heroic poses more powerful. Not that it mattered. When you come down to it, she really couldn't care about the outcome of the dual. While she was lost in her thoughts, she heard someone knocking on her door. Since Emma was still out hanging out with the others, that left only her. At first she wanted to ignore it but whoever it was kept knocking. Frustrated Pacifica opened the door to find Dipper standing there. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Look I know it was you that helped me during the duel," Dipper started off saying. Pacifica couldn't help but wonder how'd he found out, but then she saw Emma, Log, and Mayz around the corner peeping at them.

"So what about it?" Pacifica asked.

"I want to know if you'd like to form a Pactio with me?" Dipper proposed. Pacifica's jaw dropped at the seer ridiculousness of this.

* * *

A day in the Dark

Mabel shivered as she cradled in a fetal position in the corner of her room. She had a miserable night, the only thing they gave her to sleep on was a pile of hay. However Mabel didn't want to go anywhere near it since the hay was moving on its own. To make matters worst, her roommate appears to be a vampire (Mabel never got her name) who is currently sleeping upside down from the ceiling. At least Mabel hopes that she's sleeping, fearing that the vampire is just waiting for her to go to sleep so that she can drink her blood! So as you guessed Mabel did not sleep a wink at all her first night.

After what seemed like several hours, Mabel was startled by sound of a loud horn. "What is that?" Mabel panicked.

"That is the start of another day," the vampire yawned before landing on the ground and washing her face from a small water hole on the floor of their room. After cleaning herself up, the vampire put on a pair of glasses and was about to leave. "You better hurry if you want breakfast," she advised. At this point Mabel couldn't help but noticed that her roommate had a strange accent.

"Um thanks," Mabel said trying to be polite.

"You shouldn't talk like that. Students here will kill you for less." the vampire warned before leaving the room.

At the Feeding Pit, Mabel was shocked and scared at the feeding frenzy going on around her. Everyone was fighting each other for food, which she found odd since there are plenty of food to go around. "What is going on here?" Mabel wondered as she tried to navigate around the crowd, eventually making it to the bacon table.

"HEY!" this gruff voice yelled. Mabel turned to see this girl, slightly bigger than her, wearing a strange mask looking down on her. "Those are my bacon!" the girl said.

"But you already got plenty of bacon," Mabel said seeing the plate of nothing but bacon.

"Yeah that's my first breakfast. I'll need the rest for my second and fourth breakfasts." the girl laughed.

"What about third?" Mabel asked.

"I kind of skipped third because three is a bad luck number for me and...HEY! Why am I telling you this?"

"You know it wouldn't hurt to share," Mabel lectured.

"Share?" the girl chuckled in amusement. "Alright I'll share." Mabel perked up thinking that she may have made her first friend. "WHEN PIGS CAN FLY!" the girl was about to attack Mabel when this ladle came flying, hitting the masked girl in the back of her head. "Who did that?" the girl demanded only to be silenced by this strange flying creature.

"And what may I asked do you have against flying pigs?" the creature asked. That's when Mabel realized that this is a genuine flying talking pig!

"Uh nothing Mr. Waddles sir!" the girl cowered.

"Good, not get out of my feeding pit!" Waddles oinked. With that the girl ran as fast as she could. Waddles then turned to Mabel. "You, I've never seen you here before are you new?" Mabel nodded. "Come with me." Mabel wasn't going to argue and quietly followed the flying pig to the kitchen. "I must apologized for what happened out there. The student can get a little rowdy at times. I am Waddles the head chef here in Deep Dungeon."

"Mabel, and I'm just grateful for your help." Mabel insisted.

"You are a strange one. It's rare for someone with your manners to be here in this side of the school." Waddles commented.

"There was a mix-up at the registration," Mabel joked. "Mr. Waddles sir, why is everyone fighting for food when there are plenty out there?"

Waddles paused for a second before answering. "Well you see, everyone has their favorites. The trolls prefer rotting meats, ogres like to gnaw on bones, and vampires love blood, but I can only cook so many of each dish. So the students end up fighting for scraps while ignoring the other options out there. It's like they don't appreciate my hard work." Waddles sighed sadly.

"I appreciate it, and if I could I'd eat all your cooking!" Mabel said playfully.

"Thank you I really appreciate it," Waddles smiled. That's then he heard Mabel's stomach rumbling. "Oh that reminds me, you didn't have anything to eat yet. Tell me what would you like and I'll make it right now." Waddles showing her the menu.

"I'll take a grilled ham and cheese sandwich please," Mabel ordered.

"You got it," Waddles winked fluttering over to his table. Waddles picked up a carving knife, and to Mabel's horror, stabs himself in the gut! Waddles then proceeds to cut a piece of his flesh off, cleans it, he places it on a slice of bread, adding cheese and spices, finally shooting fire from his nostrils cooking the sandwich. "And viola! A special deluxe ham and cheese grill that I made especially for you my dear." Waddles adding an olive to complete the meal.

Mabel felt like she was going to hurl by what she just witnessed, and she would have if she had anything in her stomach. Taking a second to recover she had to ask. "Mr. Waddles why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Waddles feeling a bit confused only to realize that she was looking at his blood stains. "Oh that, my dear Mabel you don't have to worry. I'm immortal. You can cut me into a thousand pieces and I'll be just fine. See." Waddles showing her that his injury has already healed. "In fact all the meat served here came from my body."

Mabel didn't know how to feel about all this. For one it seemed too cruel for Waddles to keep mutilating himself for food, but on the other hand, he seems perfectly fine with this arrangement. "But doesn't it hurt?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yes...extremely," Waddles simply said followed by an uncomfortable silence. "Oh look at the time!" Waddles checking his invisible watch. "You need to get to class and I need to prepare for today's lunch. We're having pork chops and I'll need to cut a lot of them if I want to feed all the new students!" Waddles pushing Mabel out of the kitchen.

As Mabel sat in her first class waiting for the teacher to arrive, she couldn't help but stare at her sandwich. On one hand she's starving and it smells so good, but on the other hand she can't get the image of Waddles mutilating himself out of her mind. It pretty much killed her appetite. Still she did promise to eat all of Waddles' cooking and keeping promises is sacred to her. "Oh that's a mighty fine sandwich you got there," a familiar voice chuckled. Mabel looked up to see that same masked girl that harassed her at breakfast. "You know you do owe me one for taking my bacon," the girl threatened.

"Grenda just leave her alone, the teacher could come in at any minute." Mabel's vampire roommate whispered to the masked girl. Apparently the two are friends.

"Here I don't want it," Mabel said softly handing Grenda the sandwich.

"Uh okay," Grenda feeling confused. Most students don't cave in so quickly. At that moment the teacher entered the room.

"Class I am you teacher Ms. Pyronica, and I just want to tell you I have one rule. DON'T YOU EVER DISOBEY ME!" Pyronica yelled loudly while at the same time breathing fire! "Do that and we'll get along just fine." Pyronica chuckled sinisterly. "Now that you know who I am, why don't you each come up here and tell the class a little bit about yourselves."

One by one the student all gave a brief introduction of themselves as well as a quick demonstration of their abilities. Mabel tried hard to pay attention since she wants to at least learn the names of her classmates, but her stomach was hurting so badly and having a hard time keeping her eyes open that she couldn't focus. Before she knew it, it was her turn. Mabel slowly got up and made her way to the front of the class. "Hi my name is Mabel, I'm the daughter of the Hand Witch." Mabel began saying. Apparently her mom has a bit of a reputation since some of the students began looking at her with some sense of respect.

"That's great but what can you do?" Pyronica dared.

"Oh I can..." Mabel paused realizing that she doesn't have her sparkle magic anymore, she has her sisters gloom magic; and she has no idea how to use it! Never the less she knew that she had to perform something, anything for the class. Mabel focused as hard as she could but all she could do is conjure a tiny black smoke from her finger. "Tada," Mabel hoped that this would be enough.

"Ha ha ha, what a joke." "I bet she can't even do a lamp lighting spell." "Daughter of the Hand Witch indeed." Mabel heard her classmates laughing at her. At this point she could not longer take it! Starving and sleep deprived, stuck in this forsaken excuse of a school, and all because of one person. Her hellspawn of a sister! Just the thought of Pacifica living it up in Cloud Castle while she is suffering here in Deep Dungeon is enough to push Mabel over the edge. She can feel Pacifica's dark magic raging through every fiber of her being! All she needs to do it release it and she can have her revenge on everyone!

 **"NO!"** Mabel screamed much to the surprise of her classmates. Mabel took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "I'm better than this. I will not give in to temptation no matter how tempting it may be." Mabel whispered to herself.

"Was that screaming really the best you can do? Maybe I should put you in the choir." Pyronica ridiculed.

Mabel simply smiled, feeling proud of herself for sticking to her morals. "I'm sorry Ms. Pyronica but this is the best I can do right now."

This of course prompted the entire class to laugh at her, but Pyronica was strangely silent as she stared at Mabel's face. A few seconds later she gestured the class to be quiet. "Mabel, that was smile was AMAZING!" Pyronica praised.

"Really?" Mabel feeling a sense of accomplishment that her teacher was moved by her warm innocent smile.

"Yes In all my years of teaching, I've never seen a more perfect psychotic smile from a student!"

"Say what?" Mabel getting all confused.

"A smile that on the surface gives the impression that you are a sweet innocent child, but hides a vicious monster that can strike without warning. The only one who's ever done it better is our school's co-principal Bill Cipher, and he doesn't even have a face." Pyronica mused. "Better keep my eye on you. I sense that you are destine for great evil."

"Thanks," Mabel getting all depressed again. Concerned that they think that she gave a psychotic smile instead of a friendly one.

"Alright who's next? Ugh Gideon." Pyronica groaned.

"That's me!" a little hunchback boy called out. The boy ran to the back of the room and started to drag something covered by large sheet to the front of the class. "Hello everybody, I'm widdle Gideon. Aspiring mad scientist here to show you my latest invention." Gideon pulls the sheet off to reveal a strange device with a dog and a duck strapped on to two chairs. "I give you the brain switching machine!" This caught Mabel's attention.

"Brain switching? That's impossible, not even God Level wizards can do that." Pyronica scoffed.

"There is nothing that can't be done with science!" Gideon preached.

"Except help you pass your classes. This is what you're 6th semester here?" Pyronica laughed.

"Oh it will work this time You'll see!" Gideon swore pulling the switch. The dog and the duck barked and quacked in pain as they were subjected to several volts of electricity. "It's working! It's working!" Gideon laughed manically, only for the device to explode. "I don't get it, I'm sure it was going to work this time." Gideon checking his blue prints.

"And this is why you're still here in my class instead of graduating. Face it you will never be a mad scientist, you're just an Igor." Pyronica ridiculed.

"Actually I'm a Ugor. The Igors are my neighbors." Gideon informed her.

"NEVER CORRECT ME!" Pyronica roared sending the little hunchback flying in the air until he hit the wall on the other end. "Just for that you have detention. Now GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND TAKE THIS GARBAGE WITH YOU!"

"Yes mam," Gideon gathering up the pieces of his machine and carting them away. As Gideon hurried out of the classroom, Mabel was replaying the events in her mind. Even though no one else caught it, as a devoted animal lover, Mabel noticed it before the device blew up. For one brief second, the dog quacked and the duck barked. That means that Gideon's brain switching machine works, sort of, and maybe just maybe that device is Mabel's only hope of getting her powers back from her sister.

Later outside in the courtyard, after deciding to skip detention, Gideon sat alone staring at the pile of junk that should have been his greatest accomplishment. "I just don't get what went wrong," Gideon muttered to himself.

"Don't worry master, you'll figure it out." This strange device that looked like a bowl with metal legs said.

"Oh Footbot, my only friend. You always know what to say." Gideon hugging the robot.

"Of course, you did build me after all." Footbot stating the obvious. "With Ghost-eyes and Killbone's help."

Gideon sighed sadly thinking about his old team. Recalling how they originally made FootBot to be bigger with a full body, but then the upper half blew up leaving only the legs. After that Ghost-eyes and Killbone quit due to creative differences (Gideon throwing a tantrum at their incompetence) and eventually graduated. Last he heard the two now work as henchmen for some crime boss named Bratsman. "I sure miss those buffoons."

"I'm sure you'll find other friends sir," Footbot assured him.

"Yeah right. Tell me where in a magic school am I going to find someone who's even remotely interested in science?" Gideon questioned.

"Excuse me I just want to say that I really liked you machine," he heard a female voice say to him.

Gideon slowly looked up and saw Mabel standing right in front of him. "Yu...you really mean that?" Gideon overjoyed by the fact that someone other than Footbot is talking to him; and not just anyone, a girl! The most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Granted he hasn't really seen that many girls but still.

"Yes," Mabel nodded. "And I was just wondering, if you can make another one? I'll help in anyway I can." Mabel pleaded.

"Sir, I've analyzed the female's vocal patterns and facial expression. I believe there's an 87% probability that she's planning on using you." Footbot informed him.

"Go away you're cramping my style!" Gideon pushing Footbot away, ignoring his warning. "Now where were we?" Turning back to Mabel. "Oh yes, I think I might be able to accommodate you." Gideon smirked.


	3. Agreeing to a Deal:Pactio

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Sparkles & Gloom.**

* * *

Agreeing to a Deal

"Right this way Miss Mabel," Gideon the hunchback inviting Mabel in to his private lab. (aka old storage basement)

"Ooh this is...nice," Mabel cringed looking at how dusty everything is. Not to mention the horrors of all animal parts and creepy machinery as a result of all his experiments.

"I'm sorry about the mess, it's just that I don't get that many visitors." Gideon apologized while dusting off a chair. "Footbot make yourself useful and fetch our guest some refreshments!" Gideon commanded.

"I still think this is a mistake," Footbot shaking what passes for his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well no one cares!" Gideon sneered.

"Oh you don't have to for my sake," Mabel insisted. Partly due to her not wanting to intrude, but mainly because of not wanting to know what passes for food by hunchbacks.

"Oh it's no trouble at all," Gideon insisted. "So you like science?"

"No not really," Mabel said honestly. This caused Gideon's mood to fall into the deepest pits of depression. "I mean I'm a witch so of course I'm more into magic but I am curious how your see-ance works." She quickly added. Not wanting to see him sad.

"Well of course I'll be glad to show you," Gideon immediately perked up. Gideon picked up a small coin and held it in front of Mabel's eye. "Magic and Science are two sides of the same coin. They can achieve the same thing, only using different methods. Magic manipulates the supernatural world. Using spiritual energies and such. While science controls the natural world, via electricity and quantum theory as such." Gideon really getting into the explanation.

"Fascinating," Mabel forcing her self to smile. She can already feel her brain starting to burn from all this complicated explanations. "But what about your brain switching machine? Can you really get it to work?"

"You see sir, she wants your invention!" Footbot warned after returning with a plate full of what looks like chocolate.

"Ooh yummy!" Mabel squealed as she grabbed one of the treats and are it. "It's sooooo goooood," Mabel cried. Savoring every drop, every crumb, of chocolaty goodness. There is nothing in this or any other world that Mabel loves more than sugar.

"You like it," Gideon asked happily seeing the blissful expression on Mabel's face. "It's my own personal recipe. You'll never find a better batch of chocolate covered crickets, I call them 3C for short." Gideon said proudly. Hearing that almost made Mabel gagged. Looking at the 3C she was eating, she could see the tiny cricket (or rather half a cricket) inside the chocolate. Normally she would be appalled at eating something so creepy, but chocolate is chocolate so she continued scarfing them down.

"So abo tha bwan stitching agun?" Mabel mumbled with her mouth full of 3Cs.

Wha-oh," it took Gideon to realize what she was trying to say. "Well to be honest I don't think I can get it working," Gideon confessed.

This caused Mabel to start choking. "WHAT? WHY?" Mabel coughed until Footbot handed her a cup of water.

"You see," Gideon walked her over to a chalkboard that had many strange writings all over it. "As the teacher said, it is impossible to actually switch brains. Way too many variables, add the fact that different brains are wired differently. I once thought that I can make a mini-teleporter to remove and insert the brain into my test subjects, but it turns out that most living things die a few seconds after their brains are removed."

"But in class, I heard the dog quacking and the duck barking. So that must mean your machine works!" Mabel insisted.

"You heard that?" Gideon marveled. "Sorry to disappoint you my peach blossom, but that wasn't a brain switch. I wanted to make everyone believe that I did it so I made a mesmerizing machine to hypnotize the dog into thinking it was a duck and vice versa." Gideon explained.

"So it was just a scam. You were my last hope." Mabel broke down crying.

"No please don't," Gideon begged. He hates seeing such a pretty witch crying. "Why do you even want a brain switching machine?"

"I need it's the only way I can get back the power that my sister stole from me," Mabel sniffled.

"Is that all you want? I can fix that easy." Gideon laughed.

"Really?" Mabel wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Of course. Unlike brains, which is physical matter, magical auras are just energy; and transferring energy is actually quite simple. I do it all the time with electricity." Gideon said proudly.

"So you can make magical switching machine?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"No prob" Gideon was about to say when a light bulb lit in his head. "I mean, no I can't make one right now."

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"Look around you. All I have to work with is junk I scavenged from here and there. Even my tools are trash," Gideon pretending to break his screwdriver. In actuality it's a multi-bit screwdriver so the pieces are interchangeable. "But if you can help me get some top quality parts..." Gideon winked.

"I'll do anything to help!" Mabel said eagerly. "But where do I get these parts?"

"Oh that's easy. One question, did you fill out your extra curricular classes yet?" Gideon asked. Mabel shook her head. "Then I just need you to sign up for Professor Stans' class."

"Who's Professor Stans? Mabel asked.

Gideon walked over to the shelf and grabs a class photo. "This is Professor Stans," Gideon pointing to a two headed monster. "The right head is Ford and the left is Ly. They teach the advance science class." Gideon explained.

"Wait you were in their class?" Mabel asked seeing Gideon in the picture.

"Oh yeah, but that was a long time ago." Gideon sighed.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing much to talk about. I just 'borrowed' some equipment for my project, followed by a not so 'tiny' explosion; and the next thing I know, boom, I'm banned from his class." Gideon grumbled.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Mabel asked.

"Simple, you sign up for his class and get me the parts I need and with a little screwing here and a little soldering there, and we'll both get what we want." Gideon smiling rather sinisterly, but Mabel was too preoccupied with the thought of getting what she wants that she missed it.

"But I don't know the first thing about see-ance. How can I join his class? I don't want to fail or anything. Not to mention that I wouldn't even know what to get for you." Mabel pointed out.

"Don't worry your puwty widdle head about all that. I can tutor you. As well as give you my shopping list. So do we have a deal?" Gideon extending his hand.

Mabel thought about it for a bit. However whatever concerns she may have about this plan was instantly overshadowed by her desire to get her magic back, going to Cloud Castle, fulfilling her dreams, and dumping her sister into this god forsaken pit. "Deal!" She agreed shaking his hand.

After Mabel left to get her paper work done, Gideon and Footbot began dancing in celebration of their success. "This was brilliant sir!" Footbot complimented. "I was worried that she was going to use you but you cleverly turned the tables on her."

"Huh?" Gideon feeling a bit lost until he realized that Footbot mistaken his flirting as some kind of fiendish plot. "Uh yeah, with Mabel's help, I Gideon will finally prove to everyone that I'm the greatest mad scientist of all time!" Gideon playing the part as well as picturing himself and Mabel getting married in his mind.

Unaware of Gideon's scheming, Mabel happily skipped all the way back to her room, dreaming of one day using Gideon's machine to get her powers back from her sister and thus ending her nightmare.

* * *

Agreeing to a Pactio

Pacifica sat in the library going through several books about this pactio thing that Dipper wanted her to do with him. So far all she could find is that it means contract in some dead language. Unfortunately there are over a hundred different companies that use the word 'pactio' in the title of their contracts. So that didn't narrow things down any. "Maybe I should have giving Dipper a chance to explain what he wanted," Pacifica reconsidered. The day before when Dipper came to her room, after realizing that her 'friends' were trying to set them up, Pacifica immediately just slams the door in his face without hearing what he wanted to say.

"What you reading?" Emma's asked.

Pacifica, once again, is startled to see ten toes right in front of her face. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!" Pacifica sneered as quietly as she could. After all they are in a library and she can't afford to be thrown out until she finds the information that she needs.

"Oops sorry," Emma apologized. "But you were out of it for almost an hour now."

"Has it been that long?" Pacifica checking the clock.

"What are you looking up?" Emma looking at the stack of books.

"Just that pactio thing Dipper asked me about. What's the deal with that anyways?" Pacifica grumbled.

"Oh you need the adventures guide. Wait here." Emma guided Pacifica to a different section of the library. Pacifica could only watch in marvel at Emma walking on her hands the whole time and then grabbing some books off the shelf using her feet. Not even Pacifica's mother, the Hand Witch, can hold on to things that well with her feet and she actually has hands for feet! Speaking of hands, Pacifica couldn't help but admire how impressive Emma's hands are. Able to hold up and support her body all day, they must be incredibly strong. Now that she thinks about it, those hands would make perfect gifts for her mother on her birthday; and it's not like Emma is using anyway. The only question is, how to cut them off with the school's stupid protection spell over them? "I found it!" Emma said breaking Pacifica out of her stupor.

"What is this?" Pacifica asked taking the book.

"The record of some of the greatest teams in the history of Cloud Castle," Emma said with admiration. Pacifica opened the book to see several pictures hero teams in that same arena where Dipper and Robbie fought. Showing most of teams of having four members but a couple did have a fifth member. At first Pacifica didn't understand what she suppose to be looking at but then she noticed that one picture only had two people. "You see here," Emma pointing to the pair. "That is the perfect example of a pactio."

"That doesn't answer my question," Pacifica stressed.

"Well you know that most heroes always travel with a party right?"

"Of course. Since heroes are not as powerful, impressive, or as capable as villains; they band together in large groups in order to gang up on one boss just so that they have a chance at winning." Pacifica commented.

"That's one way of looking at it," Emma feeling a bit disturbed by what Pacifica just said. She's never heard anyone describe parties as ganging up. Usually people would call it the 'magic of friendship' or the 'power of teamwork'. True heroes rarely fight bosses one on one, but that's not because they don't want or can't fight fair. It's just because they want to stop the villain's evil forever and not risk the fate of the world because of their ego. It almost sounds as if Pacifica admires the bad guys, but that's impossible since she's here in Cloud Castle and not Deep Dungeon. "Anyway, it was discovered a long time ago that certain individuals' magical affinities are extremely compatible and able to enhance their abilities. Just like what you did with Dipper's. Such individuals often become partners that we call Pactio." Emma winked.

"Whoa, now hold on there. I did not do anything!" Pacifica insisted.

"I know it might not have been intentional, but there's no denying it. Judging by the rainbow aura he radiated, your magic is a perfect match for Dipper's!"

"So what? Ma-my sparkle magic is naturally rainbows." Pacifica caught herself from revealing that she's currently stuck with her sister's power. "I'll probably give anyone a rainbow aura."

"Why are you so apprehensive?" Emma asked. "You should count yourself fortunate to have found your perfect partner so soon. Most don't even come close to finding one until near graduation."

"What's so good about that?"

"It means that you and Dipper have a good chance at winning Globnar."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what is Globnar?"

"Globnar is the hero's challenge. All the hero parties partake in a series of games. At the end School Master Time-Baby presents the winner with a prize." Emma informs her.

"What kind of prize?" Pacifica asks greedily.

"It depends. School Master Time-Baby always says that the prize reflects the virtue of the victor." Emma quoted cryptically.

"Okay," Pacifica getting confused. "What prizes were given in the past?"

"Oh lots of things: magical weapons, powerful familiars, a time wish, a lifetime membership to Ye Royal Putt Hutt" Emma counted off.

"Whoa, wait, back up." Pacifica interrupted her. "Time wish?"

"Yes, a magical orb that allows its possessor to change one thing in the past. Only School Master Time-Baby knows how to make them. So they are very rare. I think he only gave out one in the history of the school, and that it was to the most virtuous heroes ever, who also happens to be the first pactio." Emma recalled.

"I got to go!" Pacifica said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, as if she didn't already know.

"To sign a pactio," Pacifica confirmed.

"Good luck, just know that me and the gals will all be cheering for you all the way." Emma giving her support. Not that Pacifica cared. All she can think about is winning that time wish and using it to change history so that she and Mabel never switched affinities.

As Pacifica left a shadowy figure peek from behind book shelf. "Oh no you little witch. I'm afraid I can't allow you do that. Not after what you did to my family!"


	4. A New Teammate:Classmate

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Sparkles & Gloom.**

* * *

A New Teammate

Pacifica hurried down the halls looking for Dipper. For some reason, no one has seen him or his team for some time now. In fact all of the hero trainees seems to be absent. After searching half of the Could Castle, she was finally told by the Gossipshrooms (a race of sentient mushrooms who always seem to know everything that goes on thanks to their Mycelium Network) that Dipper and the others were gathering outside. Not wasting a single second, Pacifica immediate ran to the front gate where she found Dipper and Robbie still quarreling.

"Just because you got luck last time doesn't mean you'll survive let along win!" Robbie ridiculed.

"It wasn't luck! Me and my team are just that good!" Dipper putting up a false bravado. At this point Pacifica couldn't help but feel insulted that Dipper is trying to take all the credit of his victory but at the same felt impressed that he'd do something so underhanded to her. Maybe he might be more evil than he lets on, and that's something she could like.

"Call the Challenge!" the crowd dared. Robbie and Dipper were about to declare a duel when...

 **"THERE WILL BE NO CHALLENGES TODAY OR DURING THIS TRAINING EXERCISE! YOU GOT ME MAGGOTS!"** a loud voice roared. Pacifica turned to see this giant Minotaur, correction Manotaur, stomping towards them.

"Yes Master Leaderaur," the crowd responded.

 **"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"** Leaderaur yelled stomping his oversize hoof causing a mini earthquake.

"YES SIR, MASTER LEADERAUR, SIR!" they all repeated louder along with saluting him.

 **"Good now get to your carriages. We leave in five hoof stomps!"**

As the crowd dispersed Dipper noticed that Pacifica was present. "Pacifica? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see you," Pacifica said shyly. While she wanted to form a Pactio with him, she didn't want to do it in front of this crowd.

"Well you kind of caught me at a bad time," Dipper said shamefully. "You see we hero trainees are about to leave for a week long survival training."

"Survival training?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"Yes, that's when we go off into the woods for a week with no food, no supplies, and try to well you know survive." Dipper gulped nervously.

"I see," Pacifica's interests perking up. "If you don't have supplies, does that mean you have to live off the land?"

"Pretty much," Dipper confirmed.

"By eating berries and hunting wild game?" Pacifica's mouth started to water.

"And using leaves as toilet paper," Dipper groaned. He really didn't like talking about this.

"Can I come?" Pacifica finally asked.

"Huh but this is the forest! Not just any forest, it's the Unknown Forest. Not only are there dangerous monsters there, rumor has it that people turn into trees!" Dipper warned.

"So, I grew up in the Haunted Woods. I think I can handle anything that the Unknown can throw at me." Pacifica boasted.

 **"DIPPER! WHY AREN'T YOU READY?"** another smaller but still big Manotaur yelled.

"Sorry sub-leader Clark," Dipper apologized.

 **"HOW DARE YOU APOLOGIZE! REAL MEN DON'T APOLOGIZE..."** Clark yelled, when he started sniffing Pacifica. **"WHO'S THIS? He smells like a girl!?"**

"This is Pacifica, she's my..."

"I'm his Pactio!" Pacifica jumped in.

 **"WHATTTTTT?! YOU HAVE A PACTIO?"**

At that point everyone within earshot began staring at them.

 **"IS THIS TRUE?"** Leaderaur stomped toward them.

"Well, I mean..." Dipper not sure how to answer since he really wanted to form a Pactio with Pacifica but hasn't officially done it yet. That's when Leaderaur started sniffing both Dipper and Pacifica.

 **"I SMELL DECEIT."** Pacifica and Dipper began sweating with fear. **"With a hint of truth. Speak."** Leaderaur demanded.

"Well I asked her to be my Pactio but she hasn't accepted yet." Dipper confessed.

"But I am interested and I'm willing to go on this trip with you to prove it!" Pacifica added.

 **"YOU? HA HA HA!"** Leaderaur laughed. **"A LITTLE GIRL AND MY WORST STUDENT? FORMING A PACTIO! THAT IS RICH. And yet I see the determination in your eyes. Very well you can accompany Dipper on this exercise. In fact I'll let you ride in my carriage."** Leaderaur decided. He then ordered Clark to inform the school administration that Pacifica will be going with them.

"I, I mean, We won't let you down." Pacifica vowed.

 **"Oh please do, I will enjoy feasting on your carcasses."** Leaderaur licking his lips.

"You shouldn't have done that," Dipper said.

"Why not? didn't you want me to be your Pactio?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes but this training very hard. Many have been known never to return." Dipper warned.

"You worry too much. If the worst comes to worst, I can just use my magic to save the day just like I did when you were fighting Robbie." Pacifica assured him. Not that it made him feel any better.

As Dipper and Pacifica hurried to their carriage, Robbie watched the two with envious eyes. "So she's the reason that pine cone managed to beat me," Robbie sneered.

"Yes and if they officially become a Pactio, they could become unbeatable." a mysterious voice warned.

"So what should I do about it? Kill them?" Robbie considered.

"You could, or maybe you can get the girl to form a Pactio with you instead." the voice suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" Robbie actually disgusted by the idea of forming a Pactio with Pacifica.

"Think about it. If that girl made a loser like Dipper so powerful, just think of how much she'll boost your abilities." the voice pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's only if our affinities are compatible." Robbie pointing out the flaw in the plan.

"Perhaps, but if you succeed, think how much Dipper will be humiliated that you stole his girl right from under his nose?" the voice mused. Now that is something that Robbie might agree to.

As Pacifica and the other trainees approached the carriages, she couldn't help but notice that none of them have any horses or animals or even any harnesses. In fact none of them even have any wheels. "So how are these things going to get us to the Unknown?" Pacifica wondered as she got on with Dipper and his team.

 **"EVERYBODY STRAPPED IN?"** Leaderaur asked. **"GOOD BECAUSE HERE WE GO!"** Without even waiting for a response, Leaderaur and the other Manotaurs picked up the carriages and ran off. Inside the carriages, the students were being tossed around like a sack of potatoes due to the fact that there were no seat belts. Even worst, since Leaderaur is the largest and strongest of the Manotaurs, he's leaping all over the place, shaking the carriage and its passengers even more. After what seemed like hours, the shaking finally stopped and Leaderaur lowered the carriage to the ground. **"THIS IS YOUR STOP, OR RATHER YOUR START."** Leaderaur joked.

"Where are we?" Pacifica asked still dizzy after that bumpy ride.

 **"In the middle of the Unknown. Your task is to survive the week and find your way to our camp."** Leaderaur instructed.

"And where's your camp?" Pacifica asked.

 **"You have to find it. That's part of your training. If you don't find it in time, you will be left behind. Oh and if you should find it early, you will be punished severely."** Leaderaur warned.

"So you just want us out here without food or protection the entire time," Pacifica figured.

 **"Bright girl. I can see why you want her."** Leaderaur laughed. **"I'd say good luck, but I really want you to lose."** With that Leaderaur jumped into the sky, making it impossible for them to follow or even track him to his camp.

"Looks like we're on our own," Dipper sighed. Since it was getting late they all decided to camp in the carriage that Leaderaur left behind for the night. Naturally as the team leader, Dipper took charge and began giving the others their assignments. Mermando using his mermaid powers, searched for a water source and found a small stream. There he and Dipper would fish for food. Gabe, using his puppet powers, sent his puppets out as bait to attract prey. While Norman prepared to ambush whatever creature Gabe manages to attract. Pacifica stayed back at camp preparing a campfire for their dinner. Unfortunately things did not go as planned. Gabe's puppets were able to lure their prey in but it turned out to be a wild boar, who was not too happy about being tricked, and attacked them. Dipper and Mermando fared no better as Dipper realized that he has no idea how to fish. To make matters worst, the reason Mermando is a land mermaid is because he doesn't know how to swim. Which is made even more embarrassing due to the fact that he can breathe under water.

The only one who hasn't been a total screw up was Pacifica. Growing up in the woods, she's a master at starting fires even without her magic. What's more, in order to keep her sister's annoying pets away from her, Pacifica is also an expert on setting traps. So by the time the boys came back, she had already caught a beautiful rabbit for all of them. Naturally since she's the one who caught it, the boys were given the task of cleaning it so they can cook them.

After slowly roasting their catch on the spit, Pacifica cried a single tear of joy. Savoring every bite of her first taste of real meat since enrolling. Dipper and the others watched her in amazement and disgust as she slurped up the rabbit's intestines like it was spaghetti. "What?" Pacifica asked after noticing everyone staring at her.

"Nothing," Dipper turning his head away in shame.

"It's just that, we always assumed that you princess types love cute animals." Mermando finally said.

"And not for food," Norman added.

"Well I'm not a princess. I'm a wi...sorceress." Pacifica explained.

"About that. How does a sorceress get into Cloud Castle? Normally they go to Deep Dungeon." Dipper asked.

Pacifica hesitated. She really wanted to scream how much she wanted to go to Deep Dungeon and how this is all her sister's fault but she held her tongue. "I got in thanks to my father, Lord Trembley."

"Lord Trembley!?" the boys gasped. "As in Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esq. That Lord Trembly?!"

Pacifica was taken back by they reaction. "Yeah, you know of him?"

"He's a legend in Could Castle. He was called the Mad Genius, and even though he wasn't very strong or talented, he cleared ever test and challenge by doing something crazy and unpredictable. Becoming one of the highest scoring heroes of all time." the boys cheered. Obviously they have a lot of respect for her father. Which made sense since these boys are clearly not the best or the brightest the world had to offer, it's only natural that they'd idolize someone who made using brains instead of brawn.

"So what about you guys? How did you three scrawny losers end up in hero school?" Pacifica mocked.

Mermando, Gabe, and Norman all pointed to Dipper. "I'm a Mason," Dipper confessed. That took Pacifica by surprised. Even in her isolated home life, she's heard of the Masons. One of the riches most influential families in the known lands, they have almost absolute control on the country side.

"And your parents want you to be a hero so they paid Mystica Falls Academy a fortune to let you enroll?" Pacifica figured. Dipper nodded. "And you guys were the only ones desperate enough to team up with him?" Pacifica teased. Gabe, Mermando, and Norman all nodded as well. "And Robbie? What's his story?" Pacifica asked out of curiosity.

"He's a Valentino," the boys sighed.

"Of course," Pacifica rolling her eyes. The feud between the Masons and the Valentinos are almost as legendary as their wealth. So it would make sense that Dipper and Robbie would be constantly competing to one up each other.

"You know it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back," Robbie echoed around the forest.

"Robbie!" Dipper hissed. "Defensive positions! Protect Pacifica!" Dipper ordered.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!" Pacifica protested. Not that it mattered as the boys immediately circled around her.

"Show yourself!" Dipper demanded.

"Oh please, like I need to resort to sneak attack against you." Robbie laughed as he and his team came out of the woods.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find us? Leaderaur said that we'd be placed in random locations around the forest." Dipper suspicious of how fast Robbie found them.

"Oh never underestimate the power of gold. That's the most powerful magic of them all." Robbie laughed showing off a handful of gold coins. "Oh relax, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to offer your princess a proposition."

"What proposition?" Pacifica asked suspiciously.

"To be my Pactio," Robbie offered.

"WHAT!?" Dipper yelped. "No, she's my Pactio!"

"Did you perform the bonding ceremony?" Robbie asked. Dipper didn't respond giving Robbie his answer. "Then that means she's still available."

"And what makes you think I'll join with you!" Pacifica yelled. Feeling a bit insulted, but at the same time flattered, that she's being treated as a prize.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I'm stronger, better, more skilled than that Pine cone." Robbie mocked. "And it you're able to make that loser so powerful, think of what we can accomplish if you were paired up with me?"

Pacifica took a moment to consider it. After all she really doesn't have any real reason to team up with Dipper, and Robbie is obviously superior to Dipper. So maybe it might not be such a bad idea.

"Don't do it Pacifica!" Dipper pleaded. "It takes more that brute strength to be a hero!" Pacifica couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. She always hated these hero speeches. "Pactios requires a special bond. Only when two compatible auras work in sync can they perform miracles!"

"What do you mean compatible auras?" Pacifica demanded.

"Compatible auras, you know, when two people's magical affinities matches in some way enhancing their abilities." Dipper explained. "Just like how you made my magic stronger somehow."

"And just what makes you think that the same thing won't happen if she does it with me?" Robbie challenged.

"That's a good question," Pacifica agreed.

"I just know it. When I felt your power I knew that you were the one." Dipper said earnestly.

"Well if you are so sure about that, then how about we recreate our duel. Only this time your princess hits me with her sparkles instead." Robbie proposed.

At this point Pacifica was starting feel sick to her stomach. Especially since she knows that it wasn't her magic that they're after but rather her sister's. "Fine if it will get this boring conversation over with," Pacifica complained.

"But the rules. We're not suppose to fight during this test." Dipper reminded them.

"What's a matter scared?" Robbie mocked.

"Yeah Dipper. We're out in the middle of the Unknown with none of the teachers around. Who's going to know." Pacifica tempted him.

"All right. Let's do this." Dipper said reluctantly. Without any further objections, Robbie and Dipper called the Duel, conjuring up the arena. Only to find that Leaderaur and the other Manotaurs there.

 **"I thought I left specific instructions that there are to be no duels during this challenge!"** Leaderaur roared.

"It's his fault!" Robbie pointing to Dipper. Which he didn't even bother denying since he did agree to this duel.

 **"I don't care whose at fault! For breaking the rules, and worst, disobeying my orders, I sentence you all to DEATH!"** Leaderaur stuck his hand into his chest, grossing everybody out, and rips out a spear made entirely out of bones.

 **"Uh. Leaderaur,"** one of the Manotaurs whispered something into Leaderaur's ear.

 **"Really? You're kidding."** Leaderaur asked. the Manotaur nodded. " **Fine, I sentence you all to DETENTION!"** Leaderaur jabs his spear down on the ground, splitting the earth, sending the kids falling into the abyss!

* * *

A New Classmate

Mabel took a deep breath before entering the classroom. Today is her first day of Professor Stans Advance Science class. Naturally since Mabel has never studied any type of science, she was quite nervous. _"Don't worry darling your guardian hunchback is here to make sure that nothing happens to you,"_ Gideon's voice spoke in her ear. Prior to her signing up for this class, Gideon gave her a special earring that contained a crystal that Gideon called a tele-stone. As he explains it, he discovered that when installed these special crystals in one of his inventions, they can transmit communications over great distances. Using them Gideon can monitor Mabel progress as well as the give her the answers and directions to gathering the much needed equipment for the magic switching machine.

Much to Mabel's surprise, the students were all sitting quietly at their desks. She half expected them to be throwing some kind of ruckus much like what normally goes on in her other classes. Apparently the students in the advance classes are held to a higher standard, at least that's what Mabel hopes. "Oh look who's here," a familiar voice growled.

Mabel gulped to see her roommate sitting in class. "Oh hey you," Mabel greeted nervously. After all this time she still hasn't learn the name of her roommate.

"What are you doing here? I know for a fact that your not smart enough to be in this class," she sneered.

"Oh well maybe I'll just surprise you," Mabel said sweating nervously. Her roommate simply snubbed.

 _"Good job, I think you impressed your classmates,"_ Gideon's voice encouraging her. Not that it helped calm her stomach in the least.

As the class bell rang, or rather screamed, signalling the start of class; their teacher or rather teachers, actually the two headed teacher Professor Stans came in through the door. "Class I am Prof. Stanford your science teacher," the right head introduced himself. Twirling a strange glowing object in his right hand.

"And I'm Stanley the cool guy who's fun to hang out with," the left head winked. Mabel couldn't help but giggle at Stanley's mannerisms. So far he could become her favorite teacher.

"Ignore him," Ford grumbled. Covering Ley's face with his right hand. "He's just a deadbeat mooch."

"Better a mooch than a dork. Seriously why do you carry that thing every where we go. It's embarrassing." Ley mocked.

"Hey don't mock the Infinity sided die. It's the most valuable piece from the greatest game in this or any other dimension, Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons. You know what it's capable of!" Ford shot back.

"Yeah yeah, if you roll it then anything can happen; 'our faces could melt into jelly, the world could turn into an egg, or you can get an 8'. Who knows." Ley imitating Ford's voice and mannerisms.

"Oh that's it!" Ford growled slapping Ley's face, prompting the two to start slapping each other silly. This went on for a couple of seconds until they realized that the class was staring at them. "Ahem, well I'm glad to see so many familiar faces..." That's when Ford noticed Mabel. "And a new face as well. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Mabel gulped nervously as she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "Um hi, I'm Mabel and I'm really glad to be here!" she said in her most cheerful voice. "I come from the Haunted Woods and"

"Okay that's enough," Ford interrupted her.

"But I wanted hear more about her," Ley whined.

"Do it on your own time not mine," Ford scolded.

"My time is your time!" Ley argued. Prompting another fight. This went on for another couple of minutes before the two-headed brothers calm down. "Alright now class, I'd like to start with..." Prof Stans began their lessons. Going into things like the element chart, complex engineering, bio-research. All of which completely going over Mabel's head. In fact she was getting dizzy just sitting at her desk. Ultimately causing her to doze off. "MABEL!" Prof Stans both yelled.

"I didn't steal the last muffin mom!" Mabel denied.

"I'll bet," Ley rolling his eyes.

"So miss Mabel, care to tell the class the difference between a fusion reaction and fission reaction?" Ford challenged.

"Um...uh," Mabel stuttered. _'Don't worry peach blossom. I got you covered.'_ Gideon's voice came over the tele-stone. "Uh Fission utilizes ionizing electrons to split atoms, while fusion uses extreme pressure to force atoms to combine." Mabel repeating Gideon's words.

"Wow Ms Mabel I'm impressed. You actually know some 'basic' science." Ford said rather nonchalantly. Making it hard to tell if he was praising her or ridiculing her. Either way, Mabel was just relieved that she Gideon was there to pull her butt out of the fire. Unfortunately they forgot one important detail. Mabel doesn't know a screwdriver from a steam engine! Meaning that even with Gideon's guidance, Mabel had a hard time finding the tools and equipment needed for the class assignments. Causing Ford as well as many of the students to question whether or not she deserves to be in this class. Fortunately, it seems that Mabel got an ally with Ley. Ley seems to take amusement with Mabel's blundering, saying how it reminds him of when he was the class clown, purposefully making mistakes just to get a good laugh. While some were skeptical that Mabel was doing this intentionally, others seem to accept Ley's version of reality and started to overlook Mabel's faults.

Once the school day ended, Mabel quickly hurried back to her room. Checking to make sure that her roommate is still out, Mabel then took out some batteries, a colored markers, and some little black box with blinking lights and some switches from some hidden pockets in her sweater. She made this sweater specially to sneak snacks from under her mother's nose. Looking at the items, she could only hope that they were the things that Gideon asked her to get. After all there's only so much help a visual description can give before she'd have to resort to guessing. She found the batteries easily enough since Ford kept asking the students to get them for him. She mistaken markers for carbon rods since Gideon only described them as colored tubes. While there were multiple black boxes in the room she picked the one with her favorite color pattern. But was's done is done, all she can do now is hide her ill gotten gains until it's time to meet with Gideon tomorrow.

"I knew it!" Mabel heard her roommate's voice hissing behind her.

"Oh hey you," Mabel chuckled nervously trying to bury the stolen equipment under her hay pile.

"Oh don't play innocent. You're not that convincing." her roommate sneered pushing Mabel out of her way and digging in the hay.

"Hey! That's my hay!" Mabel objected. Both to being pushed and being told that she's not innocent.

"What are you doing with these?" she questioned.

"Oh, uh, um, Mr Ford gave those to me for homework." Mabel trying her best to sound sincere.

"Really then I suppose you know what this is?" her roommate dared holding up the black box.

"A box with blinking lights," Mabel said blinking her eyes innocently, only to see that her roommate wasn't buying it. "Core processor," Mabel finally gave in. Telling her the part Gideon wanted her to get.

"I thought so," her roommate smiled staring at the part.

"So it's not?" Mabel sighed.

"Oh it is, but it's mine now. I can use this for my project." That's when Mabel tackled her.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Mabel demanded.

"Hey! I stole it fair and square!"

"Well I just stole it now!"

"Then I'm stealing it back!"

"Not if I steal it again!"

As the two girls fought over the part, neither of them notice their door slowly opening. "Ahem," Ford and Ley coughed finally getting the girls' attention.

"Prof Ford! Mr Ley!" the girls gulped.

"Ms Knightwitch, Ms Chew," Ford and Ley acknowledging them.

"I must say while we are proud that you two are stealing" Ford began.

"I do the stealing! No one steals from me!" Ley ranted only to be silenced again by his other half.

"Stealing? No one stole anything here!" Mabel denied trying to hide the core in her secret pocket again. Completely forgetting that the other stolen items are out in the open after Chew ransacked her bed/hay pile.

"Sorry Mabel, but this isn't the first time students have tried to steal our equipment." Ford brings out his infinity sided die and tosses it in the ground. Landing on the symbol of a crystal ball, the die projected a holographic image of Prof Stans' class as well as images of several students including Mabel stealing various things.

"You see! It wan't my fault! Mabel is the thief! I was trying to get it back for you!" Chew pleaded.

"Nice try but we heard everything outside," Ley chuckled maliciously. Clearly enjoying watching the girls sweat.

"And I must say I'm really disappointed in you Candy. You were my best student." Ford cried.

"Candy? That is your name. Candy Chew? That's kind of cute." Mabel giggled. Relieved to finally know her roommate's name. Candy quietly responded by giving her the stink eye.

"Well now you two will have plenty of time to get better acquainted in DETENTION!" Ford and and Ley magically manipulated the infinity sided die again, rolling up what looks like a cage. The die then became a swirling black hole sucking the two girls up. "You know, I love this part of the job." Ley laughed as he began 'confiscating' anything that looks of value in the girls' possession.

* * *

Next Chapter: The sisters are reunited in detention.


	5. Detention

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Sparkles & Gloom.**

* * *

DETENTION

Falling. That is all Pacifica could remember. Falling down an endless darkness. "Pacifica, _are you all right?"_ a familiar voice whispered to her. Pacifica slowly opened her eyes, and as the haze started to clear, she saw Dipper standing over her. "Ugh my head," Pacifica groaned.

"Yeah being sent to detention island will do that to you," Dipper joked.

"Wait? Where?" Pacifica gasped. Looking around she realized that they are on a strange beach in what appears to be a small island in the middle of an endless ocean. Looking around she soon found other kids including Dipper's and Robbie's team along with other kids that she didn't recognize with the exception of the one person she never wanted to see again. "MABEL!" Pacifica hissed.

"Pacifica!" Mabel snarled. The two sisters quickly approached each other huffing in anger and hatred. To the onlookers who know the girls, their actions seems rather uncharacteristic to them. "I guess it's no surprise I should find you here," Mabel sneered.

"Probably," Pacifica not denying that she does belong in detention. Even though technically it's not her fault. "So what brings you here little miss goody two shoes?"

"A misunderstanding," Mabel avoiding the question.

"Um Pacifica who is this person?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica was about to blow him off but then got a mischievous horrible idea. "Oh this? This is my sister Mabel. She goes to Deep Dungeon." Pacifica grinned.

"Deep Dungeon?" Dipper gasped.

"Oh yes, she decided to use her powers for evil." Pacifica pretending to be ashamed of her twin.

"HEY! Who's evil one here?" Mabel shot back. "And also who is this guy?" she asked pointing to Dipper.

"Him? Oh that's Dipper. He's my Pacito." Pacifica putting her arm around Dipper.

"Actually that Pactio," Dipper corrected her. Blushing nervously about having a pretty girl hugging him.

"WHAT!? You already have a Pactio!" Mabel cried. It's always been her dream to form a Pactio with some handsome prince and become a famous heroic duo. A fact that Pacifica is well aware of and is enjoying using Mabel's dream to torment her.

"Hey, no way!" Robbie pushing Pacifica and Dipper apart. "She's going to be my Pactio!"

"You mean you have boys fighting over you," Mabel growled in jealousy as storm clouds began forming around her. This is all getting to be too much for her. Not only is Pacifica living her dream, she actually becoming more popular that Mabel could ever hope to be come. Giving in to her anger and frustration, Mabel wanted nothing more that to incinerate her twin sister right here, right now!

Pacifica gulped in terror at seeing the massive power that Mabel is able to conjure up. Even at her best Pacifica has only able to create one small cloud. Seeing Mabel summon up a storm is a shot to her pride, not to mention the fact that she'd probably would not survive if Mabel was to attack her right now. "Pacifica, you need to link with me now!" Dipper said trying to shield Pacifica with his small delicate body. Robbie on the other hand has already moved out of harms way. However before anything could happen, a strange voice called out and seemingly pacified Mabel.

"Oh there you are Mabel!" Everyone looked up to see a flying pig carrying a small bag heading towards them.

"Waddles? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"I heard you got sent to detention island and was worried you might get hungry so I brought you a little snack." Waddles explained. Handing Mabel the bag.

"What is this?" Mabel asked holding a strange piece of food that kind of looks like some greasy sandwich.

"That is my new recipe. I call it Hog's Delight. It's honey grilled ham with oven baked bacon with my patented signature slop for sauce, and finally two deep fried pork chops serving as buns. I believe that this will be masterpiece." Waddles kissing his front hooves.

"Thanks," Mabel unsure if she should be grateful or disgusted by this meal. That is until she saw Pacifica drooling at the sight of Hog's Delight.

"You have real meat," Pacifica gulped. Trying really hard not to slobber. Her stomach rumbling so loud that it echoed across the entire island.

This time it's Mabel's turn to grin mischievously. "Oh yes. You see I'm friends with the head chef, so I get meat all the time." Mabel bragged taking a big bite out of the Hog's Delight. "Mmm, this is so good. The bacon is so soft and crunchy that it tastes like some kind of meaty lettuce, the ham just melts in my mouth, and the fried pork just completes the dish." Mabel described while trying very hard not to vomit. In her defense, the food really is delicious, but it was just so greasy that it was making her stomach sick. Also she wanted to piss off her sister. If only Waddles had used real buns instead of two deep fried pork chops it would have been perfect.

"Oh it's always a pleasure to please my favorite student. I promise to save you my special dishes for when you get back. Good luck with detention." Waddles waved goodbye as flew through a magic portal.

Pacifica's eye twitch with annoyance. It's bad enough seeing how much of her Gloom Magic has progressed under Mabel's control, but seeing her eat real food is too much for Pacifica to bear! Even worst, Mabel started spitting the sandwich out after that flying sausage factory left. 'How dare she waste food while I'm starving away in Cloud Castle!' Pacifica thought to herself. In her anger, she began summoning a large amount of glitter which caused a small patch of flowers to bloom under her feet as well as create a beautiful rainbow around her.

This did not go unnoticed by those around her as even Dipper started to back away from her. Mabel predicting that this began summoning a puddle of sludge along with a small storm cloud. As the two sister were about to reenact their battle from their first day of school, someone threw an war ax right in between them!

"Alright that's enough you two!" This cool looking redhead said dramatically walking up to the ax and picking it up. "It's bad enough that we're all stuck in detention without you two making things worst!"

"It's her," the other students whispered.

"Who's her?" Mabel wondered.

"That is the Warrior Princess Wendy. The most popular student in Cloud Castle." Dipper informed them. "She's practically the top of everything. Magic, combat, and even trigonometry."

"That is impressive," Pacifica hated to admit. Especially since this means that she might have to go against her for the time wish. "So how did she get sent here?" she wondered.

"I got caught pouring jello mold in the pool," Wendy confessed but to the surprise of everyone present. "Hey just because I'm a perfect student doesn't mean I have to be boring." Wendy defended.

"I'm starting to like her," Pacifica respecting Wendy's attitude. Wendy in turn winked at her direction.

"Alright settle down, all of you!" this new voice commanded.

"Yeah that's right!" a second voice reiterated. The kids all turned to see a Brownie and an Imp heading towards them.

"I am disciplinary Blubs," the brownie introduced himself. "And this my partner Durland," Blubs said rather endearingly. "And I welcome you all to DETENTION ISLAND!"

"Yeah yeah, we're all here because we've done something bad, blah blah yada yada." Pacifica mocking them. "Just tell me how to get out of here."

"Really? B-but we had this speech all prepared." Durland sounding really disappointed.

"Don't worry I'm sure your time will come," Blubs patting him reassuringly. Durland instantly perked up thanks to his friend's support. "Now to answer your question. You've all been sentenced for disciplinary detention. Now there are only two ways to leave." Blubs waving a magic wand. Suddenly the scenery opened up like a theater curtain and instead of a deserted island, the kids found themselves before what looks like a huge carnival complete with a circus tent in the center. "This is the MYSTERY FAIR!" Blubs announced. Now wearing a ringmaster costume and Durland in a Vegas girl outfit. "The rules are simple. To leave detention island you have to win ten tokens to open to portal out. Assuming you can survive the games. Heh heh." Blubs informed them. The kids all gulped as they looked over at the carnival. As expected it was covered with blood stains, rotting roller coaster ride, and worst of all circus midgets! Basically every horror cliche that they can think of.

"And the other way?" Mabel asked nervously.

Blubs grinned suspiciously. "The only other way off this island..." pausing for dramatic effect. "Is to join me and Durland for our daily poetry club!"

A small humble stage appeared with a single mic. Durland now wearing a hippie outfit made his way to the mic. "Oh ode to the slimey mold between my toes." he began reading.

"Carnival it is." No question." "It will definitely be less painful that poetry." the kids all decided as they headed for the death carnival.

"Oh why don't anyone ever want to come to poetry night?" Durland cried.

"Someday we'll get an audience but until then I will always be glad to hear your beautiful voice." Blubs said affectionately.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" someone cried. Soon the group was assaulted by multiple shots. As expected the carnival games are not how one usually plays them. Pacifica, Dipper, and Robbie along with their teams decided to start off in the shooting gallery. Robbie even challenging Dipper that the highest score will win Pacifica as a Pactio. Normally Pacifica would be insulted at being reduced to a prize, but decided that if she wants a chance to win the time wish she should pair up with the best. However quickly found out that you don't shoot at the targets here, instead the targets shoot live ammo at them! The objective of the game is to sneak pass the targets without getting shot and steal the tokens that they are guarding. Gabe tried to use his puppets as a decoy but they got mowed down pretty quickly. Forcing Dipper and his friends to hide behinds some crates.

"Get behind me!" Robbie's teammate Thompson said blowing himself up like a balloon trying to shield his friends. "Ow! Ow!" Thompson cried in pain with every shot he took.

"It's about time you did something useful!" they snuffed. Neither Robbie or his teammates showed any gratitude for his efforts nor any sympathy for the pain he's enduring for their sakes.

"Hey Pacifica if you join with me then we can easily take care of these tin toys!" Robbie proposed.

"What? No! Pacifica is my partner!" Dipper objected.

"OH can it both of you!" Pacifica yelled in anger. Spraying both Dipper and Robbie with her sparkle magic. Now both were radiating with her power. Only not as bright as when she first empowered Dipper. This may be due to her casting on both of them this time.

"Hah now I'll show you that I'm the superior hero!" Robbie boasted as he got into an atlas pose. Enhancing his team's defense. Giving Thompson stronger armor. So now, even though he's still in great pain, he can inch closer to the targets and the tokens. Nate now have a crossbow and Lee is given an endless supply of throwing daggers.

"Oh no you won't!" Dipper swore using the finger pointing pose to invoke charge magic. As before Mermando created a rapid stream of water for him to surf. Moving fast enough to avoid getting hit. Gage conjured a giant rhino puppet for him to ride, and thanks to it's thick hide it can take several hits. Norman divided into several copies that ran behind Mermando and Gage, using them for cover.

All the while Pacifica sat back and waited to see which one of her potential partners is going to get her out of this crazy fair first.

* * *

Over at the roller coaster, a small albino bat was fluttering near tracks. Facing the oncoming carts as if it was playing chicken with it! Then at the last second the bat flew out of its way, landed on the ground, and transformed into Candy. "Dang it! Almost got it!" Candy cursed as the roller coaster sped by. Upon entering the Mystery Fair, Candy decided to try the roller coaster challenge to win tokens. Instead of riding the coasters, the carts are all running nonstop around the track, with a set number of tokens in each cart. The challenge is trying to get the tokens from the runaway carts without getting run over. Hence the reason Candy is using her bat form to try and snatch a token, without much luck.

"Maybe I can help," Mabel offered. After seeing Candy going to the coaster, Mabel decided to join her as an effort to bond with her roommate. Also because she didn't want to tackle any challenges alone.

"Help? HELP! It's because of you that I'm stuck here in detention!" Candy cursed. Effectively shutting Mabel up. Candy again turned herself into a bat and waited for the next cart. However just like the last time and the time before that, Candy got scared and flew away at the last second. "Darn It!" Candy cursed again.

"I can possibly slow down the cart with my magic," Mabel suggested.

"Fine if only it will get you to be quiet!" Candy hissed. Not that she wanted Mabel's help but Candy was running out of time and needed to get back to their room.

Mabel beamed with joy at the possibility that Candy might be accepting of her. Concentrating really hard Mabel covered the tracks with sludge. Hoping to jam up the wheels on the coasters. Unfortunately for her, instead of creating sticky sludge she accidentally made grease sludge. So now the carts were moving even faster.

"Thanks Mabel, you really help make things easier." Candy said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Mabel apologized.

"Whoa you two seem to be in a bit of a bind," Wendy noted.

"What are you doing here princess?" Candy sneered. Threatening to attack her with magic.

"Hey now, no need for that. I just wanted to offer some help." Wendy raising her hands to show that she wasn't here to fight.

"And why should we trust a student from Cloud Castle?" Candy crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Mabel crossing her arms as well trying to imitate Candy.

"Because I have a debt with her," Wendy pointing to Mabel. "Or rather with her father."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"Your father is the famous Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire. He did a job for my kingdom so I kind of owe you one." Wendy explained.

"Ooh I see," Mabel buying her story. "So what do you have in mind?"

"The whak-a-mole game. It's the easiest way to get tokens but I need some help." Wendy proposed.

"Let's go Candy," Mabel pleaded.

"You go, I'm fine with getting my tokens right here!" Candy insisted. That is until a coaster came zooming by like greased lightning that Candy couldn't even see it. "On second thought, maybe I'll join you."

"Hurray!" Mabel cheered giving Candy a hug. As the group headed for the whak-a-mole challenge; behind them the coasters continued running faster and faster. Some of them began teetering on the tracks dropping their precious tokens on the ground where someone can easily pick them up.

The whak-a-mole game has a simple premise. There are several tokens buried all over the area where the students have to dig for them. The only catch is that there also a bunch of crazy giant mole like monsters with a mallet ready to bop the heads of anyone digging! That's where Mabel finds herself in. Running around trying to avoid serious head trauma. Candy is once again a bat flying to dodge the moles, but they were so fast that one actually hit her. Candy fell hard on the ground as she reverted to her human form. Mabel rushed to her side to see if she was alright but they both found themselves surrounded by mole monsters. "Uh would it help if I told you that some of my best friends are moles?" Mabel pleaded while hugging Candy for protection and support. To no avail as the mole monsters raised their mallets ready to club her! Before they could strike, a battle ax came flying through the air, cutting the mallets in half. Seeing her chance, Mabel made a run for it to her savior. "Thanks Wendy!"

"Don't mention it," Wendy winked. "Now come on. I'll deal with these moles, and you two dig for treasure."

"You got it! I promise to find 100. Enough for all of us." Mabel agreed as she started digging. Candy turned into a real mole and started digging as well.

"But I only need you to find ten," Wendy whispered to herself. Preparing to face off against the moles.

* * *

A few hours later, both Pacifica's and Mabel's groups came running out of the shooting gallery and the whak-a-mole games. Each person carrying the ten tokens they need to pay the toll on the portal. However, the Shooting Targets and the Giant Mole Monsters were chasing close behind them! Apparently they do not like having their treasures stolen. "THERE REALLY SHOULD BE A RULE ABOUT THIS!" Pacifica complained keeping her head down as to not get shot.

"Welcome to Detention Island!" Wendy laughed as she ran ahead of everyone. "You all better hurry if you all want to be back before nightfall!"

"NIGHTFALL!" Candy gasped looking over the horizon to see that the sun was about to set. Wanting to get out as quickly as possible she changed into her albino bat form and tried to fly on ahead. Unfortunately her small bat form isn't strong enough to carry her tokens and she ended up dropping them! Changing back she hurried to pick them back up when one of the Mole Monsters caught up with her and was about to smash her with its mallet!

"CANDYLOOKOUT!" Mabel cried casting a stream of sludge at the Mole Monster, but her aim was off and instead she ended up hosing Candy instead. Not only did she miss but the the pressure of the sludge was so strong that it pushed Candy several feet away. To make matters worst, the sludge is also extremely slippery so it also caused her to slide on the ground, sending her even further away from the portal. "Oops. SORRY CANDY!" Mabel yelled hoping that Candy can hear her. Mabel was just about to go back for her when someone grabbed her arm.

It was Robbie. "Come on girl, we've got to get out of here!" Robbie said dragging Mabel towards the portal.

"But Candy!" Mabel pleaded.

"No time, but I can at least save you!" Robbie said pushing Mabel through the portal. "And maybe even win some extra credit with your sister," Robbie smirked as he paid for his way back to school.

Several feet away, Candy now drenched in sludge began to fear for her life. Surprisingly it looks as though the other attractions have lost interest in her. Unfortunately she lost all of her tokens, but as fate would have it, Mabel's sludge blew her all the way back to the coaster ride where the carts are still running super fast, and still teetering on the turns, dropping more than enough tokens for her to get out of detention.

* * *

Back at Cloud Castle, Pacifica treated herself to a nice hot shower as she readied herself for bed. As she climbed into bed she recounted what happened at the Shooting Gallery. Of how she enhanced both Dipper and Robbie. It was clear to her that Robbie's team clearly have the advantage in terms of power and defense, but Dipper's has numbers with Gabe's puppets and Norman able to divide himself. Not to mention Mermando's hydrokinesis. Both options have shown to have potential. Now the only question is, how to choose?

* * *

Down in the Deep Dungeon Mabel waited patiently for her roommate to return. It was around midnight when the door to her room finally opened. Mabel stood in silence a huge sludge pile came walking in. "Uh Candy?" Mabel whimpered nervously. Afraid that she might still be mad at her.

Candy didn't say word. Instead she performed some simple gestures causing the sludge to slide off her body, leaving her completely clean. She then glanced over at Mabel's direction. Mabel gulped nervously trying to back away, only that their room is so small that she's already at the wall. Candy sighed, taking in a deep breath as if summoning all her remaining strength and said, "Thank you for saving my life."

"Wait wha-?" Mabel getting all confused. Mabel wanted to ask her more but Candy was already asleep. Mabel silently celebrated finally being able to make some progress with roommate before going to sleep herself.

* * *

Inside a dark room a mysterious figure with angry eyes threw a pair of daggers at pictures of Mabel and Pacifica.


	6. Making: Choosing Friends

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Sparkles & Gloom.**

* * *

Making Friends

"Come on you guys are in for a treat!" Mabel said excitedly as she pushed Candy and Grenda into the cafeteria.

"Please it's the last bell, and the last place I want to be is in school!" Candy pleaded. It was a few days ago that Candy, Mabel, and others escaped from Detention Island. Shortly after escaping, Candy thanked her for saving her life. While Candy only intended to express gratitude, Mabel took it as a sign of friendship. Practically announcing to the whole class that they are BFFs. Much to Candy's chagrin as well as causing confusion with Candy's other friend Grenda. Grenda did offer to twist Mabel's head off but to her credit Candy told her not to. This is due to Candy owing Mabel one but to the casual observer, it only serves to confirm Mabel's claim that they are now friends. Even worst since Candy and Grenda are friends, in Mabel's mind that also makes her and Grenda friends by default as well.

"Oh hello Mabel," Waddles greeted happily. "And guests," he added with a hint of animosity after seeing Candy and Grenda.

"They are my new BFFs!" Mabel smiled.

"Hey!" Candy reaching her breaking point. "Just because you saved my life that doesn't mean we're friends!"

"She saved your life? How?" Grenda shocked to hear this. Candy simply shut her mouth refusing to say anything on the matter.

"Yes I'd like to know that myself," Waddles turning to Mabel.

"I'm not really sure," Mabel confessed. "I mean it's not like there was anything on Detention Island that can hurt a vampire."

"I am not vampire," Candy finally confessed. "I am Sapphire."

"Never heard of them."

"Vampires can only exist at night due to them burning to ash in sunlight. Sapphires are the reverse. We're fine in the sun but in moonlight we freeze in to ice." Candy explained. "The moon was starting to rise on Detention Island. If you hadn't covered me in sludge, I would have been dead before I could reach the gate."

Mabel nodded as she finally understanding why Candy came back still covered in sludge when she could have easily cleaned herself off. "If it makes you feel any better. I did it by accident." Mabel admitted. Having mixed feelings that it was Pacifica's sludge magic that saved Candy's life, and fearing this might ruin her potential friendship.

"Everything about you is an accident," Candy said dryly. Shocking everyone, but then all started laughing after realizing that it was in jest. Even Grenda seems to look at Mabel with some new found respect.

"Well how about we celebrate Mabel's accident with a new recipe that I found." he said excitedly.

"Oh great," Mabel chuckled nervously. It's not that she doesn't like Waddles's cooking, it's just a bit unsettling knowing that she's eating parts of her friend.

"I suppose you can try some as well," Waddles suspicious of the two girls but willing to give them a chance for Mabel's sake. He quickly flew into the kitchen and returned with three plates with some strange food that none of the girls could recognize. Candy and Grenda waited for Mabel to take the first bite to see if it's poison or anything.

Mabel slowly cut a piece and put it in her mouth. "Wow this is delicious," she complimented. With that, Candy and Grenda also tried it. They pretty much agreed with Mabel's assessment.

"I'm glad you like it," Waddles smiled.

"What is it," Candy had to ask despite Mabel shaking her head begging her not to.

"It's delicacy from the small unknown island of Mypos called Ding Ding Machmud," Waddles informed them.

"What?" the girls not recognizing the language.

"Stuffed Pigs Snout with saffron along my own personal touches." Waddles said proudly. This of course caused the girls to gag.

"You mean we're eating some pig's schnozzle?" Grenda asked looking really sick.

"Not just any schnozzle," Waddles laughed as he used his cleaver to slice off his own snout. Catching his snout on a small plate, Waddles added some stuffing and blowing fire on it. Later adding a bit of saffron for the final touch. By the time he was done cooking, he'd already grew a new snout. "Anyone for seconds?" Offering his newly cooked snout.

"No thanks," both Candy and Mabel said at the same time, but still being gracious enough to finish off their first serving.

"I'll take it," Grenda grabbing the plate and devouring the snout whole in one bite even going as far as to licking the plate. "What?" she asked after noticing that her friends were staring at her. "It's good," she justified.

"So how are you able to cook so well?" Candy asking the question that Mabel was afraid to.

"It's a long story," Waddles hoping that the kids short attention span cause them to drop the issue. However all three girls gave him their full attention in anticipation of a good story. Waddles sighed, "My mother was a fierce dragon that had a...a thing for pigs."

"To mate or eat?" the girls joked. Waddles didn't answer. "So you're half dragon?" Mabel finally understanding his wings and the ability to breath fire. "What about your father?"

"Never met him personally, but I'm fairly certain I ran across his bones in my mother's lair." Waddles shivered recalling the piles of pig bones he saw there. "After leaving my mother's cave, I traveled the world. Avoiding such creatures as the Cloud Sharks, the World Worm, and the fearsome Lord King Bat. Eventually I ended up in a cave where I spotted a huge barbarian fighting a duck, over of all things, a single grape. Never noticing that there was a second grape on the ground. Feeling a bit peckish I took the second grape for myself. It was then after getting smashed by rocks, thus dying for the first time, that I learned the grape was in fact the Grape of Eternity (seedless of course). Granting me immortality."

"So how old are you? And how many times did you die?" the girls asked. Again Waddles didn't answer.

"Over the next few centuries I waddled around the world. Learning how to read, how to speak, and various other crafts. It was then I stumbled upon a village suffering from famine. Their last morsel of livestock was a family of pigs. Normally I don't let myself get involved in other people's affairs, but for some reason this time I decided to intervene. In exchange for the pigs lives, I offered myself to feed the village. Being immortal I can provide an unlimited amount of food."

"I'm surprise that they let you go."

"I fed them for two years until the famine finally ended. By then a miracle happen. The piglets I protected grew into adulthood. Becoming large, strong, and intelligent boars. Many of them became the pets and eventually the mounts of choice for their elite warriors, calling themselves the Wild Hog Riders." Waddles paused to reminisce how the young piglets used to look up to him as a father figure. "After that pigs became a sacred animal for them. In fact the Winged Pig became the village's crest."

"Is that why you still feed people with your flesh?"

"The way I see it, with every person I feed with myself, that is one less pig going to the slaughter. And this school used to ship in 100,000 pounds of meat day. Now it's zero thanks to me." Waddles bragged.

"That is so beautiful," the girls applauded. Actually touched by Waddles's heroism and willingness to sacrifice himself for his own kind. Well half of his own kind any way. "You're a real hero."

"Thank you but I'm not the only hero here," Waddles winking at Mabel.

"HEY he was cute OK!" Grenda objected. Only to realize that he wasn't talking about her. Seeing as how everyone's curiosity perked up, Grenda decided to regale her tale. "Family is part of a guild of masked marauders. In one of our raids at some random kingdom, we kidnapped the prince Marius von Fundshauser." Grenda blushed just by saying his name. "We were going to ransom him, but I let him go after he agreed to marry me."

"So what happened next?" Mabel asked since she just loves this type of romance story.

"Well my family was so mad that they accused me of being a hero, sending me here to Deep Dungeon in hopes that I can learn to act like a true Marauder." Grenda sighed sadly at the thought of being separated from her beloved prince.

"That's too bad," Mabel sympathizing with her plight. "So what are you going to do after to graduate?"

"I'm going to kidnap him again, lock him up, and force him to father my babies! Just how a true Marauder should do!" Grenda laughing manically.

"That's sort of romantic, I think." Mabel now unsure of how to take this.

"Speaking of boys," Candy stepping in. "You really should stay away from Gideon," she advised.

"But he's helping me," Mabel argued.

"He doesn't help anyone but himself. There's a reason he didn't graduate with his class. The teachers all here think that he's too dangerous even by Deep Dungeon standards." Candy warned.

"Yeah girl. Whatever he's helping you with it's best to find another way." Grenda adding her two cents.

"But there is no other way," Mabel cried. Feeling as if she can now trust them, she finally told them of how she and her sister Pacifica switched magical affinities which is how she got stuck here in Deep Dungeon. Finishing off with Gideon's promise to use his brain switching machine to change her back.

"So let me get this straight that Pacifica girl we met on Detention Island is your sister? And that frilly flower magic she used was originally yours?" Candy trying to process all that she heard.

"That would explain a lot," Grenda nodded. "I always felt that you didn't belong here in Deep Dungeon."

"And that's why I need Gideon's help. He's the only one I can turn to." Mabel insisted.

"I still think it is a mistake, but I do owe you my life. So I will find a way to help you get your powers back." Candy promised. "Just don't trust Gideon!"

"I don't owe you anything, but if I'm friends with you then that means I'll be getting good food from Waddles." Grenda reasoned licking her lips. Waddles agreed with these terms since he too wanted to help Mabel.

"Thank you! You're the best!" Mabel happily hugged the girls along with Waddles. Candy and Grenda both were clearly uncomfortable with such acts of affection, but after hearing her backstory they decided to tolerate it. For now.

* * *

Choosing Friends

Meanwhile up in Cloud Castle

Pacifica was making a score sheet on Dipper and Robbie's team performance. Trying to figure out which one would make the best Pactio. While Robbie's team is more powerful, her glitter magic didn't really seem to boost his magic that much. Unlike with Dipper's team when their magic seemingly doubled.

After studying Pactio theory, most scholars seem to think that two people need a certain level of compatibility to form a successful Pactio. However what that form of compatibility is needed seems to differ between person to person. Looking back, Pacifica tried to visualize what happened when she first empowered Dipper. She recalled getting annoyed at his speech about being a hero that she just wanted to hurt him. Unfortunately she had her sister's glitter magic so instead of hurting him, it ended up helping him. At least that's what she thinks is what happened. Going back to Detention Island, she felt equally annoyed by Robbie and Dipper competing over her that she blasted them both. While she has no way of knowing for sure, she's almost certain that she used the same amount of magic on both. Regardless it doesn't change the fact that Dipper benefited more from the power boost than Robbie. However at the same time, Robbie still performed better than Dipper ever could. So does that mean that she and Dipper have a certain compatibility? Perhaps, but it doesn't negate Robbie's skills.

Taking everything into account, her decision is inconclusive. While she seems to show more compatibility with Dipper, he's almost hopeless. She and Robbie might not mesh well but he is among the top five teams favored to win. Maybe there's a way to help train Dipper to get better or maybe work with Robbie to become more compatible. So how to choose? Giving herself a headache, Pacifica decided to simply flip a coin.


End file.
